1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to shopping at a retail location. In particular, examples of the present invention relate to an approach for facilitating in-store customer audits after electronic receipts are issued for purchase transactions.
2. Background
Many consumers visit supermarkets and stores for shopping. As consumers adopt emerging technologies such as smart phones or tablet computers, it is desirable to incorporate these technologies into shopping. Facilitating customer use of electronic shopping lists or providing electronic receipts, however, may not be sufficient as other post-purchase actions are more easily accomplished with paper receipts.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.